


No Match for Nightmares

by se7ensecrets



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Ficlet, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se7ensecrets/pseuds/se7ensecrets
Summary: "Pippa wakes with a start, a sense of dread curling itself around her mind that she can't manage to shake."
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	No Match for Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in 2017, re-posting here for safe keeping.

Pippa wakes with a start, a sense of dread curling itself around her mind that she can't manage to shake. She instinctively turns to face a long cloak of pitch black hair beside her, just barely illuminated by the full moon shining softly in through the window.

"Hecate," she hisses quietly to the dark figure.

When no response comes, she tries a little louder, snaking a hand out to gently nudge a sleeping Hecate's arm that's just in reach, trying to bury the feeling of childishness over the fact that a woman of her age still needed comforting after having nightmares.

Pippa leans over her when she sees Hecate stir slightly. "Hiccup, I had a nightmare."

"Not real," Pippa hears Hecate murmur over her shoulder, refusing to move while still in a half sleep daze.

Pippa rolls her eyes. "I know it wasn't real," Pippa bit out, sounding a bit petulant. "But that doesn't stop my too active imagination from thinking it could have been." Pippa worries her bottom lip with her teeth.

Hecate lets out a soft sigh and rolls over to face Pippa, her eyes heavy lidded. She wordlessly reaches for the other witch and brings her blonde head to her chest, tucking it under her chin. She entwining their legs, completely encasing her body against her own lithe form, keeping Pippa safe from whatever bad thoughts and feelings might try to grab her in the middle of the night.

"No more nightmares," Hecate whispers into her hair.

"But what if I do have another one? What if it just continues where it left off?" Pippa asks tentatively, squeezing Hecate to her more firmly, trying to concentrate on her soft skin and pleasant scent rather than the persistently uneasy feeling in her gut.

Pippa feels Hecate lace one of her hands into her hair at the back of her head, her claw-like fingernails gently scraping her scalp. "Then I'll scare them away."

Pippa couldn't help but smile at her declaration, starting to feel some of the dread ease it's way out at Hecate's confident tone.

"You hear that, nightmares? If you return my scary girlfriend will get you," Pippa announced into the dark, and feels a little rumble in Hecate's chest. She leans into it, chasing the pleasant vibration.

"Sleep now. I have you," Hecate drawls softly, adjusting a little so they could melt further into the bed together. Her impossibly long, dark hair fell over Pippa's body, almost as if it were curling around her to form a protective barrier. 

Pippa sighs contentedly, nuzzling her girlfriends neck. She falls asleep quicker than she expects, with the sound of the woman she loves heartbeat slow and steady in her ears. 


End file.
